marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Burchell Clemens (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serpent Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Snake fangs in place of teeth. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Alabama | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #310 | HistoryText = Early Life Little is known of Cottonmouth's history before he joined the organization of professional criminals known as the Serpent Society, though it is recorded that he was criminally active in the southern United States. Serpent Society Cottonmouth was one of several snake-themed criminals selected by Sidewinder to join the Serpent Society. Alongside Asp, Cottonmouth advertised the Serpent Society to the Kingpin. The Society's first mission was to kill M.O.D.O.K. for A.I.M. This led to a battle between the Serpent Society and Captain America. While Captain America managed to defeat several of the Serpents, Cottonmouth and Death Adder delivered killing blows to M.O.D.O.K. Cottonmouth later joined Diamondback, Rattler, and Death Adder in battling Captain America when the Porcupine had alerted Captain America to their presence. Diamondback chased after Porcupine, but the three male serpents were eventually defeated and taken into custody. When the terrorist Viper took control of the Society by force, Cottonmouth at first remained loyal to its leader Sidewinder, but when Viper poisoned him, he submitted to her will, and tried to bite his teammate Diamondback when she attempted to rescue Sidewinder. Cottonmouth stayed with the Society when its leadership was again taken over, this time by King Cobra, and remained with them thereafter. Deadpool shot and killed him while Cottonmouth and the Society attacked Marcus Johnson. It was later revealed that he survived, seen with the Serpent Society fighting foes such as Hope Summers and Sam Wilson. Hunted Cottonmouth was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. While fleeing from the drones, Cottonmouth expressed his feelings of Viper not being fit to lead the Serpent Society, which Black Mamba seconded. When the force field keeping the criminals inside Central Park dissipated, several superheroes ambushed and apprehended Cottonmouth and the other escaped villains. | Powers = Cottonmouth's bionic jaw can dislocate far enough to fit a human head, and possesses sufficient strength to deform soft iron and crush cinderblock. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Serpent Saucer. | Weapons = | Notes = Real name revealed in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z Hardcover Vol. 10 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/cottonmouthss.htm }}